


Hint of Winter

by haruka



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Fruits Basket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good thing for Ayame that Yuki is around.</p>
<p>This fic is the result of a prompt for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth. The prompt is stated at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hint of Winter

Hint of Winter (Fruits Basket)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Yuki sighed as he listened to his older brother, Ayame, talk non-stop about his favourite subject — himself.

"My new line of dresses is selling SO well! I wasn't entirely sure of the design at first, but then I thought 'Oh, just GO for it,' and sure enough, it's a hit! I'm obviously a design genius, don't you think? It's all right, you can say it!"

No, Yuki thought, pulling his coat closer around him. If I say it, you'll keep praising yourself for the next half hour. Although you'll probably do that, anyway.…

Ayame was still smiling brightly, seemingly oblivious to how the wind had picked up, even as it blew a long strand of hair across his face. "How I wish that you were open to the idea of modeling one of my dresses! I can't imagine a more beautiful model —"

"Stop imagining it!" Yuki ordered, stuffing his hands into his pockets to warm them. The temperature had really dropped, and he noticed his brother's outfit was typically more style-oriented than weather-appropriate. "Niisan," he started to say.

"Of course, I understand, it's not something you think you'd enjoy," Ayame continued, waving a hand carelessly. "However, I fully believe that if you gave it a chance —" he hesitated as a shiver overtook him, then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, now where was I .…?"

Yuki didn't reply right away. Seeing Ayame reacting to the cold alerted him to what this usually led to, and if this was the first sign, there might still be time to stop it. "Niisan," he blurted out, "we need to get you inside!"

Ayame was frowning slightly, tugging the collar of his tunic up. "Who knew it would get so cold today? Is that SNOW starting?"

Yuki did something that only a desperate situation would push him to do: He grabbed hold of Ayame's hand and began pulling him along.

"Come on, before your body temperature drops too much!"

"Why, Yuki!" Ayame exclaimed, allowing his little brother to haul him along. "Your concern for me is proof of the filial affection that you've been hiding all this time! I'm so touched! I'm so —" He was cut off abruptly as a sudden popping sound and cloud of smoke announced his change.

"Too late." Yuki sighed, gazing resignedly at the white snake he now held in his grip. "When are you going to start dressing for winter weather, Niisan? You KNOW the cold weakens your body and triggers your transformation."

The snake lifted its little chin. "Some sacrifices must be made for fashion. I'm sorry that you had to get involved, Yuki, but the fact that you did shows how much you truly care –"

Yuki shoved the babbling snake into his coat pocket. He was already obligated to take Ayame back to his shop to warm up: he didn't have to listen to him all the way there, too.

\--

(2012)

Theme: Friday Free for All  
Prompt: Fruits Basket, Sohma Yuki, first sign

Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
